A laughter one-shots
by pressurized
Summary: Well, here it is. My first and very own one-shot collection. And no, it's not about lemons. So what is this one-shot collection about if not lemons? You guessed it! Tickling! Inspired by a number of one-shots and one-shot collections written in other categories and by many authors. A description will be in the first chapter as well as the first one-shot.
1. Facing a fear

**A/N: I know I said that my stories are always in chronological order, but as you read the summary, this is one of the categories that hasn't received any tickling one-shots. So I decided that I will do this one-shot collection alongside my stories. And like in the summary, this one-shot collection has been inspired from many tickle one-shots and one-shot collections that were written by other authors so I'm giving them a huge credit even if they don't know it. A few things to know how this will work.**

 **I already have two one-shots planned, one at the beggining that I posted now and another one later, but i won't post that other one unless it's the last resort. This one-shot collection will rely on reviews. Your job, if you want to see a pup be tickled, you leave it in the reviews. You don't have to worry about who would tickle the pup, I'll have that covered.**

 **Another thing to note: Dusk Mane Necrozma has let me borrow his OC's so I'll also be using them in this collection. A huge 'thank you' to him for that. Here's his list of OC's just so you don't get confused:**

 **Lance(Older Brother of Barel and Phillip,Former Mechanic Pup and Mate of Margareth)**

 **Margareth(Sister of Marshall,Medic Pup and Mate of Lance)**

 **Michael(Chow-Chow),Marshley(Dalmatian) and Larry(Mixed Breed)(Children of Lance and Margareth)**

 **Samuel and Carolina(Father and Mother of Nexie,Lance,Barel and Phillip)**

 **Nexie(Older Sister of Lance,member of the Secret Canine Force and girlfriend of Horus)**

 **Horus(Older Brother of Marshall and Margareth,member of the Secret Canine Force and boyfriend of Nexie)**

 **Jack(Former Chief of the Secret Canine Force)**

 **Phillip(Younger Brother of Lance and New Mechanic Pup)**

 **Barel(Another Younger Brother of Lance and former Security Pup)**

 **Randy(Searcher Pup and Boyfriend of Skye)**

 **Each one-shot will have a title name and a pup in brackets next to it. A pup in brackets will be tickled, any other tickles in each one-shot won't be shown. I'm not done with notes, but if you want to see an example, here's a one-shot below. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.**

* * *

One-shot #1: Facing a fear. (Rocky)

It was a really sunny day in Adventure bay and already, Ryder and the pups were at the beach. Rocky and Marshall were making sand castles, Zuma was swimming, Ryder was playing Frisbee with Chase and Rubble and Skye was taking a flight using her wings. At one point, Zuma looked up from where he was and saw Rocky happily playing in the sand. He knew Rocky was afraid of water, but he was also bored since he swims by himself every time he and the other pups went to the beach. He swam back to shore and ran over to Rocky and Marshall.

"Hey, pups! What's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing new, what about you?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I'm getting bored." Zuma exclaimed.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because everyone plays right here and I swim all by myself." Zuma replied. Rocky and Marshall looked at each other before Marshall stood up.

"Here, if it will make you feel better, I'll go swimming with you." Marshall offered.

Zuma shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same. I wanted to swim with Rocky."

Rocky froze upon hearing that. "Me? Did you forget I don't like water? No, no way, you can't make me!" Rocky said, backing away.

"C'mon, Rocky. Don't do that. Just go ahead, maybe that way you can…"

"I SAID NO!" Rocky yelled out, interrupting Marshall and then he ran off. Zuma looked at Marshall with shock.

"I've… never seen him act like this. What's his problem with water?" He asked.

"I don't know. And if he's still upset with that, then it seems you won't get him in the water that easily." Marshall replied.

"Unless you know how." Both pups turned their heads to see Ryder walking up. "Marshall, you tried to convince Rocky to go with Zuma as an opportunity to face his fear of water, right?" He asked.

Marshall nodded. "That's right, but before I could finish, Rocky just snapped." He said with his head down.

Ryder nodded in understanding before walking over to Zuma. "I know of a way to convince him to get into the water with you, but I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He said.

Zuma smiled brightly upon hearing that. "Really? Will you tell me how to convince him?" He asked.

"Sure" Ryder said as he then whispered something in Zuma's ear. Zuma smirked.

"I can think of a couple of things to get him to reconsider."

….

That night, Zuma planned everything. He was at the beach, hidden under the bench on the sidewalk and waiting for Rocky to come. After about 10 minutes, he saw Rocky coming, with an assumption that he had another bad dream considering water. Once he was sure Rocky would stop, he stepped out and called out to him.

"Hey, dude." Rocky looked back at him with surprise

"Zuma, why are you up so late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. And besides, I wanted to talk to you." Zuma replied.

Rocky then looked down. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped earlier." He apologized.

"No worries. Now, will you face your fear and get in the water with me?" Zuma asked.

Rocky immediately shook his head. "No way. I don't like water, remember?" He exclaimed, but Zuma didn't give up and kept convincing him.

"I'll let you have half my food."

"No can do."

"I'll help with recycling."

"No need."

"I can prevent Marshall from spraying you."

"Forget it, Zuma."

"I won't have to tickle you."

When Rocky heard that last statement, his eyes were as wide as bowling balls while Zuma was approaching him. "Zuma… you-you wouldn't dare. No, please. Don't do it." Rocky tried to beg, but Zuma ignored him and tackled him to the ground.

"Will you get in the water with me?" He asked with a grin. Rocky shook his head.

"Never!" He exclaimed.

Zuma then smirked. "Then it's laughing time!" He exclaimed and began rubbing the mix's breed's belly with his paws.

"Hehehehehehe! Zuma, stohohohohop! It tickles! Hehehehehehe!" Rocky giggled as he tried to push the chocolate Labrador off, but couldn't due to being pinned. Zuma then moved from rubbing his belly to tickling his sides and belly while picking up speed.

"Heheheheahahahahahaha! Z-Zuhuhuhuma, stop that! Stohohohohohop! Ahhahahahahahaha!" Rocky exclaimed as he kept on laughing, even to the point where he tossed and turned, but couldn't shake Zuma off.

"Not until you agree to get in the water with me." Zuma said.

"That'll nehehehehehehehever happen! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Rocky stated despite laughing. Zuma then started tickling his hind paws with his tail and licking his belly viciously. Rocky's eyes went wide as he then went insane.

"AAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO! ZUUHUHUHUHUHUHUMAA! STOHOHOHOHOHHOHOP THIHIHIHIHHIS MADNEHEHEHEHEHESS! AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rocky yelled with insane laughter, his eyes filling with tears from being tickled so much. Then Zuma stopped and let him catch a small breath. Rocky wanted to tell him to stop once more, but before he could…

"Now for some serious tickling!" Zuma exclaimed as he then started tickling the poor mix-breed everywhere he could and with everything, paws, tail and tongue and he was going so fast he couldn't keep track. Rocky, on the other paw, burst into hysterical laughter.

AAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUMAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rocky screamed as he laughed even harder and tears were pouring out of his eyes. A minute later, Rocky knew he lost it and gave up.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIGHT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO IT, JUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zuma smiled and stopped tickling him. Rocky laughed for a while and then his laughter turned to giggles before Rocky was panting heavily. At least he was glad all the tickling was over.

"You know… any longer… and I would've…wet myself." Rocky exclaimed in between pants.

"No kidding. Now c'mon, let's get in." Zuma exclaimed as he went inside, but then turned around and noticed Rocky wasn't there. Then, he yelped in surprise when he was tackled from the side by Rocky.

"Now it's my turn!" Rocky said, ignoring the water as he tickled Zuma's belly while being wet.

That was one of the ways to make a pup face its fears. Through tickling.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: See? This is my first one-shot and an example on how my one-shots will look like. Also, here's a little surprise. When I reach a certain number of one-shots, I will be putting one lemon in it. It will be repeated several times,but I'll also point out what kind of lemons you can request. Just be patient with those land it will pay off. Just remember that only the pups will be tickled, not humans.**

 **Please note that if I post a lemon, that one-shot won't be a tickle one-shot. Because of those lemons and whatnot, this story will have a rating like you see now.**

 **To rating judges: when I reach those lemons, if you don't approve this rating, let me know. That's all for now.**


	2. A missing cap

**A/N: After waiting for so long, I finally got a request through PM by NovaAce. Here comes the second one-shot, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

One shot #2: The missing cap (Everest)

Like any other day, the pups were playing around the Lookout. Some were chasing each other; some were playing pup-pup-boogie, but all were having fun. All except for one pup.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!"

That pup was Chase.

Chase was digging through the pup-house, desperately searching for his favorite police cap. When he didn't find it, he ran out and searched the Lookout. Nothing. That cap was really special to him because it reminded him of his father. Without the cap, he goes crazy and panics. When he didn't find it, he ran out and saw his friends looking at him in worry.

"Chase, dude. What got you so worked up?" Zuma asked.

"I can't find my police cap! I searched the pup-house, it wasn't there and I even searched the Lookout, nothing!" Chase exclaimed.

"Wow, big deal over a police cap. C'mon, you can always get another." Rubble said. Chase growled at him, but before he could speak…

"Rubble! Don't be rude!" Rocky told the bulldog with a glare.

"Yeah, that cap is really special to Chase! Watch what you're saying!" Skye shouted, glaring at the bulldog as well.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to have anything based on Apollo the super pup missing, would you?" Marshall asked.

At that, Rubble whimpered before turning to Chase. "Sorry, Chase. I didn't know that cap was special to you." He said with his head down.

"It's okay, Rubble. And thanks for standing up to me, pups." Chase replied.

"No problem, what are friends for? I would feel the same way you do if I lost Mr. Snuggles." Marshall said.

"Now, have any of you seen my police cap?"

While the pups shook their heads, Rocky stepped forward. "I noticed Everest running out of the Lookout about 10 minutes ago and saw her head to the beach. Maybe she took your cap."

Chase smiled. "I'll ask her. Thanks, Rocky."

"Oh, one more thing." Marshall said, stopping the German shepherd. "If she has it, she won't tell you where it is that easily. Fortunately, I know a few ways to make her tell you."

* * *

With all the information he needed, Chase made his to the beach it took him 10 minutes, but he arrived to the beach where he saw Everest watching the bay. He smirked as this was his opportunity to find out where his cap is. When he got close enough, he stopped.

"Hey, Everest." Everest jumped at the voice before turning to him.

"Ch-Chase, I thought I told not to scare me like that!" She exclaimed, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry about that, but I'm looking for my police cap. Rocky told me you would know something about that." Chase said.

Everest at that moment knew Rocky must've seen her, but didn't show. "Your police cap? Well, sorry, but I have no idea where it is."

Chase wasn't convinced. "Everest, don't play innocent. You took my cap." He said.

Everest smirked. "So what? I wanted to prank you. And don't bother because I won't tell you where it is." She exclaimed, thinking he would give up.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Well if you don't tell me, then I'll eat all your liver treats." Chase said.

"You and I both know that you don't like liver." Everest said with a smirk.

"Then I'll take your snowboard."

"I already have two so don't bother."

"I'll take your cap then."

"You can't even find it. I hid it in a place only I know where to find it.

"Then I'll have to tickle you."

The moment Chase said that, Everest froze. She was only ever tickled by Jake once and that was during a belly rub he gave her last week. She got even more nervous when Chase tackled her to the ground and on her back.

"Chase… No. Don't do it. No! You wouldn't dare!"Everest shrieked, trying to push the police pup off, but couldn't.

"Will you tell me?" He asked.

"No!" Everest exclaimed.

"Have it your way, then." Chase said before he started tickling her belly and sides as fast as he could, sending the husky into laughter.

"Hehehehahahahahahahaha! Chase, stohohohohohohop! Thahahahat tickles! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" Everest exclaimed as she squirmed under the German shepherd, unable to break free. Chase ignored her begs and kept tickling her, now even using his tail to tickle her hind paws. Everest laughed hard at first, but as Chase went faster and harder, she lost it and burst into hysterical laughter.

"AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! STOP! STOHOHOHOP! STOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUCH, PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out, thrashing around like mad while crying from so much laughter. Chase didn't let up one bit and kept tickling her. Soon, Everest realized she'll pass out if Chase keeps going and gave in.

"ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, ALRIGHT! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WIN, I'LL TEHEHEHEHEHEHELL YOU! AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When he heard that, Chase stopped, but kept his paws on her belly in case she tricks him. After a while, Everest calmed down just so she could talk normally and replied.

"Alright. It's in my pup-house. Go ahead and take it." Chase smiled and let her go.

"And one more thing." Everest said. "If you dare tickle me like that again, I'll do the same and won't stop until you pass out."

Chase gulped a little. "O-Okay, deal." He said and ran off. A few minutes later he found his cap and made sure to keep it well hidden so to not lose it again. Meanwhile, Marshall was approached by Everest, who had a strange grin on her face.

"Oh, hey Everest. What's up?"Marshall asked.

"Marshall… Did you tell Chase about me being ticklish?" She asked.

At that moment, Marshall knew she caught him and did the only thing he could.

"Gotta go, bye!" He said and ran as fast as his paws could take him, with Everest right behind him shouting, "Get back here, Marshall! I'll teach to about telling my secrets to others!"

Chase watched from a distance and couldn't help but laugh. "Now I know not tell my secrets to Marshall. Especially about me being ticklish like Everest." He said to himself.

He knew that Marshall's big mouth will cost him a lot of laughter. And literally A LOT of laughter.

THE END

 **A/N: That was great. C'mon, guys. Don't be shy, suggest something. Also, try to suggest a tickle with some of the OC's I told you about. Can't wait to see what suggestion will be next.**


	3. One cute torture

**A/N: I've been waiting for too long for your suggestions so I decided to use the last resort one-shot. I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot and I hope you guys will be more active with suggestions.**

* * *

One-shot 3: One cute torture (Sweetie)

It was night in Barkingburg and Sweetie was preparing herself to go to sleep. After another attempt to steal the royal crown failed, she was expecting to be punished like every time, but this time, she was surprised to find out that the princess just let her be. She found that strange, but shook it off.

"She would just let me go without punishment? That's a little strange. But no matter. That PAW Patrol will wish they never messed with me." She said to herself as she went into her dog house and fell asleep.

An hour later, she woke up to find herself looking at the ceiling. She tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason. She looked around and realized she was tied up.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked herself. "Why am I tied up? Did anyone pup-nap me?"

However, she got all her answers when she heard the door open and saw the princess of Barkingburg enter.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said, a strange smirk on her face.

"Oh, princess, thank heavens you're here! Please, get me out of here!" Sweetie exclaimed happily, thinking she would be free. But she was wrong.

"No can do, my naughty pup." When Sweetie heard that, she got confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

The princess giggled. "I brought you down here while you were asleep."

Sweetie was shocked. "What? Why?"

"It regards your last attempt to take the royal crown. Also, this will be your punishment." When she heard the princess say that, Sweetie couldn't believe this. She was going to be tortured. She immediately started begging for the princess not to do this horrible torture. To her surprise, the princess giggled.

"Don't panic, I would never do any harm to you." She said.

"Then, what are you going to do to me?" Sweetie asked in confusion.

Then, the princess took a nearby remote and pressed a button. That made the table bring out several hands, two dog brushes and a bunch of feathers. Sweetie looked at all those tools and then realized what was going to happen to her.

"No. Princess, no. Don't. No! Don't do it! Please! I'm begging you!" She whined, hoping the princess would heed her begging. However, that wasn't the case.

The princess then pressed another button, making one of the hands to go Sweetie's belly and start rubbing it.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Please, nohohohoho! Hehehehehehehe!" Sweetie spoke as she giggled. Then another hand went for the belly and did the same.

"Oh, nohohohohoho! Stohohohohohop! Hehehehehehehe!" Sweetie giggled harder and started squirming a bit. The princess then pressed another button, causing the other two hands to tickle the royal pup's sides, replacing her giggles with laughs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohop tickling mehehehehehehe! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" The princess let out a chuckle as she watched her royal pup being tickle tortured while laughing and snorting. Then, she pressed another button, making all the feathers tickle her belly and sides. That sent Sweetie into hard laughter.

"Aaaahhahahahahahahahaha! Princehehehehehess! Plehehehease, stohohohohohohohop! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" She shouted while still laughing as she tossed and turned, but couldn't break free. In her mind, she couldn't believe it. She was tough, sneaky and she never showed real motion and yet here she was laughing, snorting and begging the princess to stop.

Then, the princess pressed a button to stop all the tickling, at least for now. Sweetie was panting heavily and still unable to move.

"Please… no more." Sweetie begged once more. The princess walked over to her pup and smiled.

"You know, every time you do something naughty, The PAW Patrol stops you and I send you to your pup-house as punishment and you never learn your lesson." She replied. "But now it seems that you'd do anything just so you can get me to stop." And with that said, she prepared to press the button. Sweetie panicked.

"No, not again! No! Please, don't! I promise! I'll change! Just don't… Eeeeekk!" She begged once again before she felt the brushes going along her hind paws.

"Eeeeehahahahahahaha! Plehehehehase, stohohohohhohohop! Ahhhahahahahahahaha!" She shouted in laughter as she tried to pull her hind paws away, but couldn't. And then, all the tools started tickling the royal pup all at once. That made poor Sweetie burst into hysterical laughter.

"AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed, thrashing around like mad as she laughed so hard tears were pouring out of her eyes. The princess smiled as she finally found a perfect punishment for the royal pup.

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I CAN'T TAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE! IT TICKLES, IT TIHIHIHIHICKLES! HELP ME! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHELP! AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sweetie screamed out, laughing really hard, but no one could hear her apart from the princess. Soon, Sweetie was laughing too hard to do anything but laugh and tears were rapidly flowing out of her eyes.

The princess pressed the button after a few minutes, causing all the tickling to stop before all the tools were put away. Sweetie was still laughing hard from being tickled so much and tears were running down her cheeks, but eventually she calmed down.

"Oh, goodness! I've never… been tickled like this." Sweetie exclaimed while panting heavily. The princess then walked over to the royal pup and softly stroke her belly, making her giggle.

"Hehehehehehe! Princess, please! Hehehehehe!" Sweetie exclaimed with giggles.

"I'll give you a chance to say something and then I'll start tickling you myself." Sweetie took this chance to beg once more.

"Please, princess. Stop tickling me. I'm so sorry. I'll change, I promise. I won't cause you anymore trouble, just please, let me go." The princess smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

"Alright, I'll forgive you. And that means I'll stop tickling you. However, if you try that again, you'll get a lot more than just this."

Sweetie nodded, finally having a chance to prove that she can be a better pup.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is. Now, this is a cuter version of the one-shot, the alternate version of it is more... mature than this one. It's your choice if you want to see an alternate version of this one shot. Until then, I'll be waiting for you suggestions.**

 **Please note that you can suggest more than one pup being tickled if you want. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	4. One cute torture - alternate version

**A/N: This is the alternate version of the same one-shot. Because of this, rating is changed. If you already read this first part, you can skip to the mature part. Enjoy.**

* * *

One shot: One cute torture - alternate version(Sweetie)

It was night in Barkingburg and Sweetie was preparing herself to go to sleep. After another attempt to steal the royal crown failed, she was expecting to be punished like every time, but this time, she was surprised to find out that the princess just let her be. She found that strange, but shook it off.

"She would just let me go without punishment? That's a little strange. But no matter. That PAW Patrol will wish they never messed with me." She said to herself as she went into her dog house and fell asleep.

An hour later, she woke up to find herself looking at the ceiling. She tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason. She looked around and realized she was tied up.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked herself. "Why am I tied up? Did anyone pup-nap me?"

However, she got all her answers when she heard the door open and saw the princess of Barkingburg enter.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said, a strange smirk on her face.

"Oh, princess, thank heavens you're here! Please, get me out of here!" Sweetie exclaimed happily, thinking she would be free. But she was wrong.

"No can do, my naughty pup." When Sweetie heard that, she got confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

The princess giggled. "I brought you down here while you were asleep."

Sweetie was shocked. "What? Why?"

"It regards your last attempt to take the royal crown. Also, this will be your punishment." When she heard the princess say that, Sweetie couldn't believe this. She was going to be tortured. She immediately started begging for the princess not to do this horrible torture. To her surprise, the princess giggled.

"Don't panic, I would never do any harm to you." She said.

"Then, what are you going to do to me?" Sweetie asked in confusion.

Then, the princess took a nearby remote and pressed a button. That made the table bring out several hands, two dog brushes and a bunch of feathers. Sweetie looked at all those tools and then realized what was going to happen to her.

"No. Princess, no. Don't. No! Don't do it! Please! I'm begging you!" She whined, hoping the princess would heed her begging. However, that wasn't the case.

The princess then pressed another button, making one of the hands to go Sweetie's belly and start rubbing it.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Please, nohohohoho! Hehehehehehehe!" Sweetie spoke as she giggled. Then another hand went for the belly and did the same.

"Oh, nohohohohoho! Stohohohohohop! Hehehehehehehe!" Sweetie giggled harder and started squirming a bit. The princess then pressed another button, causing the other two hands to tickle the royal pup's sides, replacing her giggles with laughs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohop tickling mehehehehehehe! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" The princess let out a chuckle as she watched her royal pup being tickle tortured while laughing and snorting. Then, she pressed another button, making all the feathers tickle her belly and sides. That sent Sweetie into hard laughter.

"Aaaahhahahahahahahahaha! Princehehehehehess! Plehehehease, stohohohohohohohop! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" She shouted while still laughing as she tossed and turned, but couldn't break free. In her mind, she couldn't believe it. She was tough, sneaky and she never showed real motion and yet here she was laughing, snorting and begging the princess to stop.

Then, the princess pressed a button to stop all the tickling, at least for now. Sweetie was panting heavily and still unable to move.

"Please… no more." Sweetie begged once more. The princess walked over to her pup and smiled.

"You know, every time you do something naughty, The PAW Patrol stops you and I send you to your pup-house as punishment and you never learn your lesson." She replied. "But now it seems that you'd do anything just so you can get me to stop." And with that said, she prepared to press the button. Sweetie panicked.

"No, not again! No! Please, don't! I promise! I'll change! Just don't… Eeeeekk!" She begged once again before she felt the brushes going along her hind paws.

"Eeeeehahahahahahaha! Plehehehehase, stohohohohhohohop! Ahhhahahahahahahaha!" She shouted in laughter as she tried to pull her hind paws away, but couldn't. And then, all the tools started tickling the royal pup all at once. That made poor Sweetie burst into hysterical laughter.

"AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed, thrashing around like mad as she laughed so hard tears were pouring out of her eyes. The princess smiled as she finally found a perfect punishment for the royal pup.

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I CAN'T TAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE! IT TICKLES, IT TIHIHIHIHICKLES! HELP ME! HEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHELP! AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sweetie screamed out, laughing really hard, but no one could hear her apart from the princess. Soon, Sweetie was laughing too hard to do anything but laugh and tears were rapidly flowing out of her eyes. It even got the point where the poor royal pup couldn't stop herself from wetting the table she was tickled on.

The princess noticed that and pressed the button, causing all the tickling to stop before all the tools were put away. Sweetie was still laughing hard from being tickled so much and tears were running down her cheeks, but eventually she calmed down.

"Oh, goodness! I've never… been tickled like this." Sweetie exclaimed while panting heavily. The princess then walked over to the royal pup and softly stroked her belly, making her giggle.

"Hehehehehehe! Princess, please! Hehehehehe!" Sweetie exclaimed with giggles.

"Exactly. And you even got the table wet." The princess said and stopped. Sweetie noticed that and blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll clean that up once I untie you."

Sweetie took this chance to beg once more.

"Please, princess. Stop tickling me. I'm so sorry. I'll change, I promise. I won't cause you anymore trouble, just please, let me go." The princess smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

"I'll forgive you. However, if you try that again, you'll get a lot more than just this."

Sweetie nodded, finally having a chance to prove that she can be a better pup.

* * *

 **WARNING: The following part is not for children due to tickling a certain area. Read it if you dare.**

* * *

But just as the princess was about to untie her, the royal pup looked up at the princess. "But I don't get it, princess. What's going to happen if I do it again?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty, not at all." The princess asked, a little nervous about doing it to her pup.

"Yes. I need to know." Sweetie replied.

"Alright, I'll show you. But don't say I didn't warn you when I'm done." The princess said as she walked out, but returned a minute later with two feathers.

"Wh-what do you need these for?" Sweetie asked in confusion.

"For you, of course." The princess said with a giggle. Sweetie looked confused, but when she saw the feathers hover over her belly, she realized.

"No. You… you wouldn't dare! No! Please, not again!" Sweetie exclaimed as she tried once more to break free, but couldn't. The princess then began stroking Sweetie's belly with both feathers.

"Hehehehehehe! Please, stohohohop! Hehehehehehe!" She giggled and squirmed around. Then while the princess used one feather to continue, she went lower with the other. Sweetie kept giggling from both feathers while blushing hard as one of then went lower and lower. Then, Sweetie realized it.

 _Oh, no. Not there. Please, not there._ She thought and then gasped as she felt the feather poke her between her hind paws. She blushed so bad she was as red as Marshall's fire truck.

"You okay?" The princess asked.

"Y-yeah. Now I know what'll happen." Sweetie replied, a little embarrassed.

"Aww, don't worry. I locked the door so everything that happens here is just between you and me. Do you want me to continue?"

Sweetie thought for a moment. She didn't want to be humiliated even further, but she wanted to know how it would feel. She slowly nodded.

"If you say so, Sweetie." The princess said and then began stroking Sweetie's belly and private area a little faster. Sweetie laughed, squealed, blushed and snorted from being tickled there. She felt as if she was going to get aroused from that.

"Stohohop! Stohohohohop! Hehehahaha! I can't take all this tohohorture!" She exclaimed, blushing so bad that she could be mistaken for a tomato as she giggled. The princess then stopped, seeing that her pup was too embarrassed to do anything.

"There. I didn't want to go on just to save you the humiliation." She replied. The royal pup nodded and watched as the princess untied her, but once she did, she got tackled to the ground and received a lot of licks from Sweetie.

"Hehehe! Okay, okay! Calm down, Sweetie! Hehehehehe!" The princess giggled a little. Sweetie stopped, but didn't jump off.

"You'll see, princess! I won't ever, EVER, cause trouble again!" Sweetie exclaimed, not only happy that this humiliating torture was over, but also determined to prove herself to the princess. However, she also wanted to do something she never thought she would do.

Prove to the PAW Patrol that she can be a good pup.

THE END… for real!

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, there are similarities to the other version. The difference is this version is more mature due to certain details. The next one-shot will have some of the borrowed OC's in it. After that, I'll post a lemon. Until then, you can start suggesting what lemons you want to see then I'll pick a lemon. I can already tell you what you can suggest, but I can take only one so suggest enough to make it harder for me to choose. The first lemon you can suggest is... RAPE(pup rapes a pup)! Who rapes who is up to you. See ya next time!**


	5. Cheering up

**A/N: As I said, this one-shot will have some of the borrowed OCs in it. I came up with this one a while ago and it took me a long time to complete it, but now it's here. After this one, a lemon is coming, but until then you can still suggest. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Cheering up(Lance)

It was another sunset in Adventure bay and Lance was doing another repair. During a mission to bring Cali down from a tree, Marshall's ladder malfunctioned and sent him snipping before he flew off and landed on top of Margareth. After they saved Cali, Lance decided to see what made Marshall's ladder malfunction, with Michael's help, of course.

"Dad, it seems these wires are jumbled up. No wonder uncle Marshall's ladder went out of control." Michael told his father. Lance nodded.

"Okay, Michael. Try to un-jumble them." Lance said. After about 5 minutes, they were done just as Marshall stepped out.

"Hey, Marshall? Try to use the ladder now." Lance called.

"Okay, but stand back. Raff! Raff! Ladder!" Marshall barked and the ladder extended, only this time, it didn't go haywire like last time. Marshall barked for the ladder to go down and smiled.

"Thanks, Lance. You too, Michael." He said, wagging his tail.

"Anytime, pal." Lance replied.

"No problem, uncle Marshall!" Michael exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay, Michael. It's time for bed." Margareth called out to her son.

"Coming, mom!" Michael exclaimed as he ran off. Marshall chuckled.

"I'm glad my ladder is no longer going haywire." He replied.

"Yeah. Michael found a problem in your truck that caused your ladder to spin out of control." Lance said.

"Well that's great. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Marshall asked.

"Well, me and Margareth plan to take the kids camping for the first time. I don't think they ever had the chance to go anywhere." Lance said.

"Well, that's great. Now I better go get some sleep. Goodnight, Lance." Marshall said as he began walking away.

"Goodnight, Marshall." Lance said as he went into the Lookout, kissed Margareth, with their kids covering their eyes, and fell asleep while snuggled up with the four of them.

….

The next day, Lance and Margareth planned a camping trip with their pups. They packed up tents, camping equipment, bags of marshmallows, fishing poles, picnic baskets with some food and sleeping bags. They got to Jake's mountain where they set up camp, light the fire and watched the kids play around.

"This is great, don't you agree, Lance?" Margareth asked.

"Yeah, watching our pups play around is great." Lance replied in agreement.

"It's not just that. Michael seems to help you out more often every time something breaks down." Margareth pointed out.

"Yeah, like Marshley helped you out yesterday when Marshall fell on you?" Lance asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. He was still dizzy from his spinning ladder and Marshley checked him out. Luckily, no serious injuries." Margareth replied, giggling at the fact that Marshall was still spinning after he got up only to fall while blabbering silly nonsense.

Lance laughed at that moment. "Yeah, he was really funny." He said, but then he started to feel sad.

"What's wrong, Lance?" Margareth asked.

"It must be great to have someone from the family to care and love you. I never had that from my parents."He said.

"Aww, don't worry about that. You still have me, our kids, Ryder and the rest of the pups." Margareth reassured.

"I can't not worry about that. I just can't, Margareth." Lance exclaimed, looking down.

Margareth wanted to cheer up her mate, but didn't know how. But then, she looked ahead and saw Michael tickling Larry. That gave her an idea and she turned to Lance with a smirk.

"You know what I think? I think you need some cheering up." She said.

Lance sighed. "I think nothing you do would cheer me up." He said.

"Really? Not even this?" Margareth asked as she jumped onto her mate and started tickling his belly.

"Hehehehehehey! Margahahahahareth! What are yohohohohohou doing?! Hehehahahahaha!" Lance giggled; a little surprised that Margareth can do that.

"I'm just cheering you up, my sweet Lance." Margareth exclaimed as she kept tickling her mate.

"Hehehehaahahhahahahaha! Cheering mehehehehehe up?! You're tihihihihihihickling me! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Lance exclaimed as he laughed, tossed and turned.

"That's the point. And don't think I'm going to stop anytime soon because you need to be cheered up before that." Margareth said with a smirk as she tickled Lance's belly and sides without showing any signs of stopping. Lance laughed even harder from the tickles his mate gave him as he started thrashing around like mad.

"Haaahhahahahahahahaha! Margahahahareth, stohohohohohop! Ahhahahahahahaha!" Lance shouted as tears began to form in his eyes from so much laughter.

"Ahhhahahahahahaha! Okay, okahahahahay! I feeehehehehehehel a lohohohot better nohohohohohow! Ahhhahahahahahahahaha!" Lance yelled out throught all his laughter.

Margareth stopped upon hearing that and let him catch his breath. Once he was calm, he looked up at Margareth with a smile.

"Thanks, Margareth. I don't know how you knew it, but I kinda needed that."He said.

"No problem, Lance. Glad I could help." Margareth said. That night, Lance and Margareth had dinner with their pups before they all went inside the tent. But Michael, Larry and Marshley didn't want to go to sleep and begged for Lance to tell them a story. But not even that got them to go to sleep. Then, Larry had an idea.

"Let's have a tickle fight with dad!" He said.

"Count me in!" Michael exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"Well, count me out!" Marshley jumped in. "I'm too tired to do that." The other two nodded and walked out with Lance before tackling him to the ground and tickling him.

"Hehehahahahahaha! Not again! Ahhahahahahaha!" Lance giggled as he tried to return the tickles, but couldn't. After five minutes, the two stopped and yawned before running into the tent and snuggling with their mother. Lance soon went to sleep as well while also noting something.

Tickling can be used to cheer someone up and to tire someone out.

The end

* * *

 **A/N:And there you have it. Now like I said, the next chapter will be a lemon, but until I post it, you have time to suggest. Remember, I'm looking for Rape (pup rapes a pup) and it doesn't have to be straight parining rape, you can mix it up as long as it's 'pup rapes a pup'. Also the burrowed OCs and even Sweetie can be suggested. See ya next time.**

 **To the rating judges: when a lemon arrives, if I need to change the rating, let me know.**


	6. Your regret

**A/N: Readers, you did a great job. You suggested enough pairing to make it hard to choose. Especially because each pairing had only one vote. Here's the list of suggested rapes:**

 **-Chase rapes Skye(1)**

 **-Chase rapes Everest(1)**

 **-Everest rapes Chase(1)**

 **-Marshall rapes Everest(1)**

 **-Cooper rapes Reggae (1)**

 **-Chase rapes Blake (1)**

 **A number in brackets means how many of you suggested each pairing. After a long delay and much thinking, I finally decided the pairing. Also, I changed genres due to this lemon. You'll see why if you read below. Enjoy.**

* * *

Your regret (ChasexSkye)

It was nighttime in Adventure bay and Chase was in his pup-house, ready to confess his feelings for Skye. He's had a crush on her from the day she joined the PAW Patrol He wanted to make sure no one knows that he would do that.

"This is it. Once I confess my feelings, she'll know." Chase said to himself as he walked out and to Skye's pup-house. However, when he reached it, Skye wasn't there. Chase was confused. He tried to sniff around but only got her scent.

"Well, that's great. Guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow." Chase said as he ran back into the pup-house and fell asleep.

The next day, Chase woke up and did his usual wake-up call, then the pups did yoga and then had breakfast. After that, Chase decided to ask Skye to talk to her. But when he stepped out, his jaw dropped in horror. He saw Skye kissing Marshall. He immediately ran over and shouted, "What is going on?!" Marshall and Skye separated immediately and noticed Chase, looking angry.

"Chase, I…" Skye started, but was interrupted.

"Skye, I don't want to hear it." Chase exclaimed, glaring at her. "I was supposed to tell you that I love you, but what you do? You hook up with Marshall."

Skye then glared back. "Look, Chase. You took too long to confess your feelings and I moved on. You should move on too."

The two got into a huge argument that got the attention of the other pups. Since Ryder is out of town, the pups couldn't do anything to stop the argument. Due to Chase's angry state, they walked away before he could snap at them, even Marshall did.

"Skye, you tricked me! You hooked up with Marshall and didn't bother waiting! I could be a better mate than he is!" Chase tried to convince the cockapoo to reconsider.

"No. Chase, it's too late. Move on. Just like I did." Skye replied. Chase then turned around and started to walk away. he stopped and then looked over his shoulder.

"Mark my words, Skye. You'll regret this." He said.

"You can't threaten me, Chase. Nothing you do will make me reconsider." Skye replied, thinking that Chase was bluffing. But little did she know was what's going to happen next.

* * *

That night, Chase prepared everything he needed and headed out. He entered Skye's pup-house and noticed that she was still awake. He sprayed sleeping gas at her and Skye fell asleep before he took her to the forest before getting her to the abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest, so deep that no one can hear them no matter how loud they were. Once inside, Chase tied her up on the table in a way that all her paws were spread out and blindfolded her so she couldn't see where she was. A moment later, she woke up.

"Wh-what? What happened?" Skye asked. But then, she realized that she was blindfolded and tied up.

"Hey, what's going on? Can someone tell me why I'm tied up?" She asked.

"Hello, Skye." A voice spoke.

"Ch-Chase? What's happening? Where's Marshall?" She asked.

"This is your regret." He said. Skye took a moment to process what he was saying before she realized a few things.

"I'm blindfolded. I'm tied up. All my paws are spread out. Oh, no." Skye said, but before she could say anything, Chase jumped on top of her and licked her neck slowly and long. Skye was unable to see what Chase was doing, but she felt him lick her before she felt teeth sink into her neck. She screamed as Chase slowly sucked on her neck before preparing himself for the main course. His member was already hard from what he did and he was ready for more. Without warning, he slammed his member into Skye's private and tore her hymen. Skye screamed in pain as Chase thrusted into her really fast.

"Ch-Chase, stop! Stop! It hurts so much, don't… AAAHHHHH!" Skye screamed loudly as Chase kept thrusting at high speed. Thoughout the whole session, Chase moaned while Skye screamed and cried. Eventually, Chase reached his limit and blew his load into her before pulling out. Skye was crying and sobbing behind the blindfold before Chase took it off.

"Why, Chase? Why did you do this?" She asked, still crying.

"To teach you what happens when you backstab me. And I always mean what I said." Chase replied as he then sprayed sleeping gas at her again before untying her.

When Skye woke up, she was in her pup-house. It was still night and she remembered everything that happened.

"Hey, Skye? Are you okay?" Marshall asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." Skye replied, surprisingly able to hide her sad voice.

"Oh, okay! Goodnight." Marshall replied before running off. Skye knew she should've talked to him, but she couldn't tell him what happened.

She was too embarrassed to tell him that Chase has raped her.

The end

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. With that out of the way, we can get back to tickling. You can start suggesting the tickle one-shots, but make sure that you also include OCs I mentioned in chapter one. Also, the next type of lemon you can also suggest is... Bestiality (male humanX female pup)! See ya next time.**

 **To rating judges. If you think I should change rating, let me know.**


	7. A mysterious Valentine

**A/N: Here's a tickle one-shot that will have two pups tickled. This is going great so far. Keep suggesting. Also, I noticed that the other writters and readers want to have their OC's in this collection and suggesting new stories.**

 **Now, I need more bestiality pairings in the way I mentioned in the last chapter, but also something else you might want to know. I listed only one OC pairing with a pup, but the rest are just characters from the actual PAW Patrol show. That only goes for the mentioned bestiality and doesn't affect the pairings that were suggested before this chapter was posted. Meaning that Samuelsmwong's suggestion with his OC(I think his OC is a human) and a pup will be on the list.**

 **With that out of the way, read the one-shot, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The mysterious Valentine (Chase, Sweetie)

It was Valentine's day morning in Adventure bay and Chase woke up early as usual. He was doing wake-up calls yet again while at the same time, he had his thoughts.

I wonder who would be my Valentine. There are two different choices, Skye and Everest. He thought. Once everyone was awake, with Skye having to use the spoon to wake Marshall and Rubble up, they did yoga and had breakfast. But when Chase got to his pup-house, he was stunned to see a pink and purple gift. He opened it and his jaw dropped. The gift was filled with pup treats!

"Who would be sending me pup treats?" He asked himself. He looked over the gift, but found no tag, just a note that said, 'For Chase'.

"I need to figure out who sent me this." Chase said and went to Skye, who was giggling from a funny show on TV.

"Skye, do you have a moment?" He asked.

Skye muted the TV and turned to the police pup. "Sure, Chase. Oh, did you get anything for Valentine's day?" She asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Skye." Chase replied. "Someone sent me a box full of pup treats. It had no name or tag, just the note that said, 'For Chase.' Did you send me anything?" He asked.

Skye burst into laughter. "Silly Chase, I didn't send anything to you. I was just about to give this card to someone else." She replied.

Chase sighed. "Oh, alright. See ya later, Skye." Chase replied before running off.

Chase was still uncertain of who would be sending him the gift. Then it hit him.

"If not Skye, maybe Everest did." He said to himself before running off to find Everest. Luckily, Jake was out of town so Everest was staying with them. He eventually found her at the pup-park.

"Hey, Everest." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Chase. What's up?" Everest asked.

"Say, did you send me anything for Valentine's day?" He asked.

Everest blinked. "No, I just now gave a Valentine's day card to Marshall." She replied and as if on cue, Marshall ran up to them.

"Hey, guys. Chase, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine. See ya later." Chase said as he ran off. Marshall turned to Everest in confusion.

"What's with him?" He asked.

"Apparently, he got a Valentine's day gift and he thought I sent him." Everest answered.

* * *

After spending all morning trying, Chase didn't find anything. He went to Katie's pet parlor to see if Cali sent the gift only to receive a sneeze due to the cat allergies and causing Cali to hiss at him before running off. Eventually, he was starting to lose his patience.

"Not even Sylvia sent me that gift! Now what?" He asked himself, obviously frustrated. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Maybe if I sniff the gift, I can get to whoever sent me pup treats." He whispered to himself. Then, he got into his spy gear and sniffed the gift. Once he got the scent, he took the truck and drove off while sniffing. The scent eventually took him to Barkingburg and ended at the castle.

"Weird. Who would be sending me a gift from the castle?" Chase asked himself before knocking twice. But what he didn't expect was what, or rather who opened the door.

"S-Sweetie?!" He asked in shock.

Sweetie had a smile on her face as she approached the stunned German shepherd. "Hello, Chase."

Chase took a moment to process what happened before deciding to ask, "Sweetie, did you send me a gift full of pup treats?"

Sweetie was quite shocked that he found out about the gift, but nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did."

Chase didn't know what to say in shock. The pup that was a villain and attempted to become queen while at the same time dealing with him and the rest of the team sent him a gift for Valentine's day.

Then, out of nowhere, Sweetie pulled him into the castle and kissed him. Chase was shocked for a moment, but soon found himself kissing back. The two were kissing for so long that Chase didn't even notice that he was dragging his paws lower. But when he gripped her rear, Sweetie gasped while kissing before pulling away with a light blush.

"C-Chase… did you just grip my rear?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"M-maybe…" Chase replied nervously.

"'Maybe'. Now you're gonna get it!" Sweetie exclaimed as she jumped onto the shepherd. At first, Chase thought that he was going to be beaten up, but that changed when Sweetie started rubbing his belly as fast as she could.

"Heheheheheheahahahahaha! Sweehehehehetie! Stohohohohohop! Ahhhahahahahahahahah!" Chase laughed as he tried to tickle her back. At first, he couldn't, but as Sweetie kept tickling him and going faster, Chase laughed even harder.

"Ahhahahahahahahahahaha! Nooohohohohohohoho! Stohohohohohohop! It tihihihihihickles! Ahhahahahahahahahahaha!" Chase yelled out, but while being tickled, his tail wagged so fast that it brushed against Sweetie's hind paws.

"Hehehehehehehehe! What is thihihihihihis?! Something's tihihihihihickling me! Hhehehehehehehe!" She giggled. Soon, Chase was able to turn the tables and had Sweetie on her back and tickling her.

"Hehehehahahahahahahaha! Chahahahahahahase! That tihihihihihickles! Ahhahahahahahahaha!" She laughed while tossing and turning, trying to somehow shake Chase off of her, but due to the size, it was to no avail. After about 15 minutes of tickling each other, the two panted and were catching their breaths.

"Whoo! That was… something." Sweetie replied.

"Yeah… but what made you… send me… pup treats?" Chase asked.

Sweetie replied with, "It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it." She said. The two walked out of their castle when Chase's pup-tag beeped.

"Hello?" The police pup answered.

"Chase, where are you? Me and the other pups are worried about you." Ryder asked.

"Oh, I'm with Sweetie." Chase replied.

"SWEETIE?!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Yeah. I can explain everything once I come back home." Chase replied with a smile.

"Alright, Chase. Just be careful." Ryder said before hanging up.

"C'mon, let's have even more fun in my pup-house." Sweetie said as she led Chase inside. Chase knew that he would need to explain everything about what happened today, but he also knew something else.

Sweetie turned over a new leaf in her life and became his Valentine.

The end

* * *

 **A/N:Personally, I love this one-shot. Also, here's something else. Since you've went all over the place with suggesting lemons with random pairings, I'm planning on doing another one shot collection with lemons. That collection will contain all the pairings you suggested, but I didn't pick. But don't worry about that just yet. I still need to plan that move. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	8. Fun time

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm back with a new tickle one-shot. I apologize for the long delay, I had a lot of real life bussiness I had to do. But anyway, This tickle one-shot was suggested a while ago and it has Rubble being tickled. But I also added one of the OCs I'm allowed to use to be tickled as well. You'll see below. Now, without further ado, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Fun time (Rubble, Randy)

After two days of working, Rubble decides to rest. At that time, a fire broke out in the bank and people were trapped inside. They managed to put it out, but the bank was ruined. He had to help Ryder and Rocky re-build the bank and it took him two days to do that. When he got back, the first thing he wanted to do was watch Apollo the super pup, but he was too tired for that. He got into his pup-house and fell asleep.

That night, Rubble couldn't sleep for some reason and walked out of his pup-house. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep and walked to the beach.

"Today was a really busy day. I'm glad no one was injured. But it was hard work to re-build a ruined bank." He said to himself.

"I can tell." Rubble jumped a little at the voice. He turned around to see Randy.

"Randy, you scared me! I thought you were asleep!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rubble. But like I said, I can tell it was hard work." Randy replied.

"It's okay. But why are you up so late at night? I fell asleep during the day, hence why I couldn't sleep."

"I've been a little worried about you. Besides, I couldn't sleep." Randy replied.

"Yeah, I see that. Remember that bank fire two days ago?" Rubble asked, earning a nod from Randy. "Well, that fire ruined the whole bank so Rocky, Ryder and I spent two days re-building it. Imagine, two days away from home, with the exception at night and being too tired to do anything." He explained.

"Wow, you sure had been busy those days." Randy replied.

"Yeah, I've been busy." Rubble replied. Randy had an idea.

"Say, do you want to play something with me?" Randy asked, wagging his tail.

"Sorry, I can't. At least not at night. I'm going back to sleep." Rubble said and ran back to the Lookout. Randy watched as the English bulldog ran off and sighed.

"He just wants an excuse to leave. Well, not this time." Randy said as he ran after Rubble.

* * *

Rubble fell asleep moments after returning to his pup-house, not even noticing Randy following him. Once Randy arrived, he saw Rubble on his back sleeping and smirked.

I know what I can do. He thought to himself as he then carefully got Rubble out and tied to a machine that Rocky made for entertainment purposes, not knowing that the machine had an issue Rocky had yet to fix. When Rubble finally woke up an hour later, he found that his front paws were tied up.

"Uhh, guys? A little help?" Rubble asked, trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Hi, Rubble." Randy spoke, coming out of the bush.

"Randy? Would you mind telling me why am I tied up like this? Rubble asked. "And you do realize that it's still night?"

"I know it's still night, but I want to have fun with you." Randy answered and pressed a button of the remote. Rubble looked up and saw metal hands making its way to him.

"Nooo! Don't hurt me!" Rubble exclaimed. But the hands got the bulldog's belly and sides and started tickling them.

"Hehehehehahahahhahahahahahaha! Randy, whahahahahahahahat's going ohohohohohohohohon?! Hahahahhahahahahaha!" Rubble laughed as he tried to break free, but was unable to.

"Just a little something to test on you." Randy replied with a smirk as the hands continued tickling the construction pup.

"Ahhahahhahahahahahahahahahaha! Testing?! You're tihihihihihihihihihihickling me! Ahahhahahahahhahahaha!" Rubble exclaimed in laughter, tossing and turning to try and break the restrains to no avail.

However, the machine went haywire and more hands came out, reaching for Randy. Randy wantec to shut them off, but was then grabbed by these hands.

"Hey! Let me go, you silly machine!" Randy exclaimed, but soon found himself on his back and being tickled all over his body.

"Haaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha! What's the mehehehehehheheheheheheaning of thihihihihihihis?! Ahhahahhahahahahahahahhaha!" Randy exclaimed in laughter.

"Sohohohoohohohohohohomething must behehehehhehehehehehe wrong with the mahahahahahahahachine! Ahhahhahahahahahhahahaha!" Rubble laughed in responce.

"Ahahahhahahahaha! I gueehehehehehess so! Ahhhahahahahahahahaha!" Randy exclaimed, laughing hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the machine shuts off and the tickling stopped Rubble and Randy were both panting heavily. Rubble looked up and saw Rocky looking at them.

"Rocky?! Where did you... No, no matter. Thanks for stopping this machine." Rubble exclaimed gratefully.

"No problem. Now... why did you two mess around with my tickle machine?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't touch your machine, Randy did! Honest!" Rubble exclaimed and then ran off. Rocky then turned to Randy.

"Did you take with my machine without permission?" Rocky asked. with a grin.

Randy was nervous, but shook his head. Rocky didn't buy it ande tackled him to the ground.

"Tell me the truth or I'll tickle it out of you, Randy." He exclaimed and put his paws on Randy's belly.

"Rocky, you don't have to do this. Please, just don't..." Randy was cut off when Rocky started rubbing his belly and sides with his paws.

"Hehehehehhehehehe! Rocky, plehehehease! Hehehehhehehehe! Stohohohohohop!" Randy giggled and tried to push Rocky off, but couldn't. Rocky just kept tickling him and now even used his tail on Randy's hind paws.

"Ahhahahahahahhahahahaha! Rocky, stohohohohohohohohohop! Ahhahahahahhahahahaha!" Randy exclaimed through laughter.

"Tell me what I need to know. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rocky exclaimed as he tickled Randy even faster that before, sending Randy into hysterics.

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROCKY, STOOOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Randy screamed out, laughing so hard that he not only had tears in his eyes, but he also felt like he would wet himself. Five minutes later, he did so and gave up.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAY! I TOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOK YOUR MAHAHAHAHAHACHINE! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOP! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He screamed out, wetting himself even more. Rocky stopped and jumped off, satisfied with the answer.

"Good, but if you take it again without my permission, You'll get an even worse tickle punishment than this." Rocky warned. Randy gulped, but nodded. Rocky then left with his machine. Randy was panting heavily from being tickled to madness and he blushed from what happened to him during the tickling.

Randy now knew not to take things and use them without permission or without asking if they're okay to use or not.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And that's done. If you have any more tickle suggestions, let me know as soon as you can. That way, I can start it up. Also, if you remember the one-shot called 'A missing cap' near the end, Everest was chasing Marshall for revealing her secret about being ticklish. I had in mind of doing a one-shot where it's shown how will Everest punish Marshall. That's your call if you want to see it. Anyway, see ya next time with probably even more suggestions.**


	9. Punishment(Follow-up on 'A missing cap')

**A/N: This one-shot follows up on on the one-shot 'A missing cap' and this is where we'll find out what will be Marshall's punishment. Before it starts, I'll leave a small texting of that one-shot I did earlier, just so you guys know where it has left off. Also, I would no longer be able to post one-shots as frequently as I used to. And I apologize for notbeing able to post anything, I've been busy at home and stuff. Enjoy the one-shot now.**

* * *

One shot #8: The punishment (Marshall) (follow-up on the one-shot 'A missing cap')

Previously...

Marshall was approached by Everest, who had a strange grin on her face.

"Oh, hey Everest. What's up?"Marshall asked.

"Marshall… Did you tell Chase about me being ticklish?" She asked.

At that moment, Marshall knew she caught him and did the only thing he could.

"Gotta go, bye!" He said and ran as fast as his paws could take him, with Everest right behind him shouting, "Get back here, Marshall! I'll teach you about telling my secrets to others!"

Chase watched from a distance and couldn't help but laugh. "Now I know not to tell my secrets to Marshall. Especially about me being ticklish like Everest." He said to himself.

* * *

Marshall was running as fast as his paws could take him, Everest right behind him. After Marshall told Chase about Everest's ticklishness and Chase gave her tickle torture just to get his cap back, Everest was chasing him like a wolf chasing his prey, only in this case, Everest was huntung, and Marshall was her prey.

"Ohh, me and my big mouth! Now I'm going to get it!" Marshall exclaimed to himself as he kept running. Surprisingly, he was able to outrun Everest and hide from her, but was still worried about getting home without being noticed by her.

"I need to distract her somehow." Marshall said to himself. But he had no way to distract her so his only chance was to run for home as fast as he could. And without thinking twice, he ran. Unfortunately for him, Everest was waiting just behind the bush and tackled him into the snow.

"Oof!" Marshall exclaimed and saw Everest above him before gulping.

"Gotcha, Marshall." Everest replied with an evil grin.

"Heheh. Hey, Everest." Marshall said with a nervous chuckle.

"Now, I'll ask again. Did you tell Chase about me being ticklish?" Everest asked.

"Uhhhh... " Marshall was now stuck. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew it would lead to nowhere. So he sighed. "Yes. I did." He replied.

"Marshall, I trusted that you would keep my ticklishness a secret and you blabbed it out! Well, now you're going to get it!" Everest exclaimed.

Marshall shivered a little at Everest's reaction, but before he could react or even speak, Everest put a paw on his belly. Marshall froze and realized what was going to happen.

"No... Y-y-you wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed. Everest smirked evilly and started rubbing his belly as fast as she could.

"Pfffehehehehehehehehhehe! Everest, nooohohohohohoohohohohohohoohohho! Stooohohohoohohohohohop! Hehhehehehehehehehe!" Marshall giggled as he tossed and turned. Everest grinned and tickled his belly even faster while using her tail on his hind paws.

"Hehehaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Everest, stoohohohohoohohohohop tickling mehehehehehehe! Ahhahhahahahahahahahaha!" Marshall excolaimed in laughter, his cheeks already turning red from laughing. Everest giggled.

"This is my favorite punishing method." Everest exclaimed as she started blowing raspberries into Marshall's belly, tickling his sides with her paws and tickling his hind paws with her tail. Marshall was immediately sent into hysterics.

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! EVEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEREST! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marshall screamed in laughter as he tossed and turned, but couldn't push Everest off. Everest just giggled and picked up speed, tickled the fire pup's whole body while also blowing into Marshall's belly as hard as she could.

"EEEEEYAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOOOP! I'M SOOOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHORRY! AHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Marshall cried out, laughing so hard he started crying a lot. But due to how loud Marshall was laughing, Everest couldn't hear him and continued tickling him. Due to all the tickling, Marshall managed to wet himself, but since Everest was busy tickling him, she didn't notice. That is, until Marshall screamed out.

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEELP! AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL PAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAASS OUT, STOOOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I'M WEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Upon hearing that, Everest immediately stopped and jumped off. She then looked down and blushed.

"Uuhh... S-sorry, Marshall." She said in embarrassment.

The poor Dalmatian was breathing heavily with tears running down his cheeks, but after a good five minutes, he regained his breath.

"Everest... I didn't mean to spill it about your ticklishness. I'm sorry about that." He replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"I forgive you, Marshall. But I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you wet yourself like that." Everest replied.

"It's okay, Everest. That's what I get for having a big mouth." Marshall replied, getting up and shaking out his fur. Everest giggled and nuzzled him.

"Maybe we can have a tickle fight back at the Lookout with the other pups." She suggested.

"Maybe, once you come for a sleepover." Marshall said.

"Heheh, yeah. But next time, let's not reveal secrets to the others." Everest suggested.

"Agreed. Besides, I don't want to be tickled the same way you tickled me." Marshall pointed out.

Everest giggled. "C'mon, no need to hold grudges now." She exclaimed, playfully growling.

Marshall immediately smirked. "You're gonna try and catch me, aren't you?" He asked.

Everest smirked as well. *Not try. I will catch you, Marshall." She said, getting ready to chase him.

"Well, good luck with that!" Marshall exclaimed with a chuckle and takes off running, with Everest right behind him. Marshall knew he would be faster than her, but he also knew something else.

He knew not to tell secrets of your friends to anyone ever again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. After Marshall revealed her secret, Everest punishes him by tickling, but accidently went too far. I hope you liked this follow-up one-shot as much as I did. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	10. Dealing with depression

**A/N: This one-shot has been suggested by NovaAce and it is with the OC, Ace. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dealing with depression (Ace)

It was another busy day in Adventure bay. The PAW Patrol were once again returning from a mission regarding Ace's detective skills. There was a robbery in the jewlery store and Ace had to once again figure out who did it. Eventually, he discovered that the criminal was a 20-year old man who was obsessed with jewlery and was wanted everywhere. The man was arrested and taken into custody and the team went back to the Lookout. All of them, except Chase. And where is Chase? He's at Katie's being treated for his injury. During the arrest, the man pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Ace, but Chase pushed him out of the way and took the shot instead. Ace was the most worried about him since it was his brother that got injured and not him. Right now, he was sitting outside his pup-house and looking down.

"It shouldn've been me that got shot and not Chase. Ohh, Chase. Why did you risk yourself?" He asked himself. Marshall walked up to Ace with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay, Ace? You've been down in the dumps ever since we got back to the Lookout." He asked.

Ace looked up at the Dalmatian, then looked down again. "I don't want to talk about it, Marshall." He replied.

"Ace, please. We want to help, but we can't if you don't tell us." Marshall insisted. But Ace shook his head.

"I know you want to help, Marshall. And I appreciate it, but I'd like to be alone for now." He said and then closed the pup-house door. Marshall frowned and wanted to say something, but instead walked away and inside.

 _Something definitely is wrong with Ace and it has something to do with Chase taking the shot for him._ He thought as the entered the elevator and went up.

* * *

Upon reaching the control room, Marshall exited the elevator and found Ryder sitting on the balcony.

"Hi, Ryder." He said.

Ryder turned and looked at the Dalmatian. "Oh, hey Marshall. What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, it's Ace. Ever since we returned from that robbery emergency, he's been feeling down." Marshall explained.

Ryder nodded. "I see what you mean. Did he say anything about what's wrong with him?" He asked.

Marshall shook his head. "Nope! All he said is that he wanted to be alone." He explained.

Ryder began to think about how to help their detective pup. Then, he had an idea.

"How about you find a way to cheer Ace up? I bet it has something to do with Chase getting shot." He suggested.

"Maybe, I'll have to discuss this with the other pups though, but cheering him up is a great idea." Marshall said. "Thanks, Ryder." He added before making his way to the elevator. Ryder smiled as Marshall went down the elevator.

 _If anyone can cheer Ace up, it's Marshall._ He smiled and went inside to fix something for the pups to eat.

* * *

As the days go by, the other pups were trying to cheer Ace up. They tried with a walk, with going to the beach, Zuma even tried to massage him, but Ace was still depressed. Marshall even tried to make silly acts to make him laugh, but to no avail. Marshall then sighed and walked over to Chase, who returned a few hours ago.

"How're you doing, buddy?" He asked.

"Still in pain, but not as much as it used to be, Marshall." Chase said with a smile. "You and the other are trying to cheer Ace up?" He asked.

Marshall stared in shock. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." Chase said with a giggle.

"Yeah, we tried everything to cheer him up, but to no avail." Marshall explained.

"Did you try tickling him?"

Marshall looked at Chase in surprise. "Tickling him? No, never tried that." He replied. Then...

"Wait, I know how to cheer him up!"

* * *

Ace was resting under a tree, confused from everything that was happening lately.

 _The pups are taking me everywhere for some reason. But why?_ He thought, not noticing Marshall coming up from behind.

"Hi, Ace." Marshall whispered so to not scare him. Ace turned around and saw Marshall.

"What is it, Marshall?" Ace asked.

"You need to cheer up. Chase is okay now." Marshall said. Ace only shook his head.

"If you're gonna do silly acts again just to cheer me up, you might as well just forget it. It isn't going to work." Ace said.

Marshall giggled. "I'm not doing silly acts this time." He explained before pinning Ace on his back. Ace got annoyed by what Marshall was doing.

"Marshall, this isn't funny! Let me up!" He exclaimed, trying to get up.

"No can do, Ace! It may not be funny, but you're gonna be laughing for sure!" Marshall exclaimed. Ace's eyes went wide as he realized what is gonna happen.

"Oh, no. No! Don't even think about tickling me!" Ace yelled out as he squirmed around. Ace never told anyone, but he was very ticklish. Marshall giggled and put his paws on Ace's sides. Ace's began to sweat.

"No! D-don't you dare!" Ace said as he then felt Marshall tickling his sides. Ace quickly took a breath and tried to hold his laughter. But it didn't last for long as he then burst into laughter.

"Hehehehehahahhahahahahaha! Stohohohop it, stop it! Hahahhahahahahahahaha!" Ace laughed, squirming around and trying to get free, but Marshall had quite the grip on him as he then tickled his paws using his tail.

"Heehahhahahahahahahhahaha! Marshahahahahahall! This is nohohohohohohot funny! Hahahahhahahahahhaa!" Ace exclaimed through his laughter while hoping Marshall wasn't gonna tickle his belly. Luckily, Marshall was still stuck tickling his sides and paws. After about two minutes, Marshall put both of his paws on Ace's belly. Ace's eyes went wide.

"N-no. Marshall, not the belly. Not the belly! Please, not..." Ace was cut off when Marshall began rubbing his belly at a fast pace. "Hahahhahahahahahahhaha! Noooohohohohoohohohohohohohooo! Hahahhahahahahahhahaha!" Ace laughed harder and tried to shake Marshall off him, but to no avail. Marshall was so busy tickling that he didn't notice that Ace was getting turned on. After about two more minutes, Marshall stopped. Ace was panting heavily from the tickle attack he received before getting up.

"Did you have to do that?" Ace asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, couldn't have you all depressed here." Marshall replied, looking at Ace nervously. To his surprise, Ace chuckled.

"You know... I kinda needed that." He said. "Thanks, Marshall. That tickling helped." He added.

Marshall smiled. "So you're not depressed anymore?" He asked.

"Nope! And what's more important, you helped me by not giving up. Thanks a lot." Ace replied.

Marshall giggled. "You're welcome." He replied before running off. Ace smiled at how Marshall helped him out, completely forgetting about a slight erection Marshall casued while rubbing his belly.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how did you like it? Let me know in the reviews about how you liked this. Now, this one-shot also has an alternate version and is more mature. If you want to see that version, feel free to leave me a PM. See ya next time.**


	11. Alternate version

**A/N: This is the alternate version of the previous one-shot as requested. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dealing with depression (Ace)/alternate version

It was another busy day in Adventure bay. The PAW Patrol were once again returning from a mission regarding Ace's detective skills. There was a robbery in the jewlery store and Ace had to once again figure out who did it. Eventually, he discovered that the criminal was a 20-year old man who was obsessed with jewlery and was wanted everywhere. The man was arrested and taken into custody and the team went back to the Lookout. All of them, except Chase. And where is Chase? He's at Katie's being treated for his injury. During the arrest, the man pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Ace, but Chase pushed him out of the way and took the shot instead. Ace was the most worried about him since it was his brother that got injured and not him. Right now, he was sitting outside his pup-house and looking down.

"It shouldn've been me that got shot and not Chase. Ohh, Chase. Why did you risk yourself?" He asked himself. Marshall walked up to Ace with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay, Ace? You've been down in the dumps ever since we got back to the Lookout." He asked.

Ace looked up at the Dalmatian, then looked down again. "I don't want to talk about it, Marshall." He replied.

"Ace, please. We want to help, but we can't if you don't tell us." Marshall insisted. But Ace shook his head.

"I know you want to help, Marshall. And I appreciate it, but I'd like to be alone for now." He said and then closed the pup-house door. Marshall frowned and wanted to say something, but instead walked away and inside.

 _Something definitely is wrong with Ace and it has something to do with Chase taking the shot for him._ He thought as the entered the elevator and went up.

* * *

Upon reaching the control room, Marshall exited the elevator and found Ryder sitting on the balcony.

"Hi, Ryder." He said.

Ryder turned and looked at the Dalmatian. "Oh, hey Marshall. What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, it's Ace. Ever since we returned from that robbery emergency, he's been feeling down." Marshall explained.

Ryder nodded. "I see what you mean. Did he say anything about what's wrong with him?" He asked.

Marshall shook his head. "Nope! All he said is that he wanted to be alone." He explained.

Ryder began to think about how to help their detective pup. Then, he had an idea.

"How about you find a way to cheer Ace up? I bet it has something to do with Chase getting shot." He suggested.

"Maybe, I'll have to discuss this with the other pups though, but cheering him up is a great idea." Marshall said. "Thanks, Ryder." He added before making his way to the elevator. Ryder smiled as Marshall went down the elevator.

 _If anyone can cheer Ace up, it's Marshall._ He smiled and went inside to fix something for the pups to eat.

* * *

As the days go by, the other pups were trying to cheer Ace up. They tried with a walk, with going to the beach, Zuma even tried to massage him, but Ace was still depressed. Marshall even tried to make silly acts to make him laugh, but to no avail. Marshall then sighed and walked over to Chase, who returned a few hours ago.

"How're you doing, buddy?" He asked.

"Still in pain, but not as much as it used to be, Marshall." Chase said with a smile. "You and the other are trying to cheer Ace up?" He asked.

Marshall stared in shock. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." Chase said with a giggle.

"Yeah, we tried everything to cheer him up, but to no avail." Marshall explained.

"Did you try tickling him?"

Marshall looked at Chase in surprise. "Tickling him? No, never tried that." He replied. Then...

"Wait, I know how to cheer him up!"

* * *

Ace was resting under a tree, confused from everything that was happening lately.

 _The pups are taking me everywhere for some reason. But why?_ He thought, not noticing Marshall coming up from behind.

"Hi, Ace." Marshall whispered so to not scare him. Ace turned around and saw Marshall.

"What is it, Marshall?" Ace asked.

"You need to cheer up. Chase is okay now." Marshall said. Ace only shook his head.

"If you're gonna do silly acts again just to cheer me up, you might as well just forget it. It isn't going to work." Ace said.

Marshall giggled. "I'm not doing silly acts this time." He explained before pinning Ace on his back. Ace got annoyed by what Marshall was doing.

"Marshall, this isn't funny! Let me up!" He exclaimed, trying to get up.

"No can do, Ace! It may not be funny, but you're gonna be laughing for sure!" Marshall exclaimed. Ace's eyes went wide as he realized what is gonna happen.

"Oh, no. No! Don't even think about tickling me!" Ace yelled out as he squirmed around. Ace never told anyone, but he was very ticklish. Marshall giggled and put his paws on Ace's sides. Ace's began to sweat.

"No! D-don't you dare!" Ace said as he then felt Marshall tickling his sides. Ace quickly took a breath and tried to hold his laughter. But it didn't last for long as he then burst into laughter.

"Hehehehehahahhahahahahaha! Stohohohop it, stop it! Hahahhahahahahahahaha!" Ace laughed, squirming around and trying to get free, but Marshall had quite the grip on him as he then tickled his paws using his tail.

"Heehahhahahahahahahhahaha! Marshahahahahahall! This is nohohohohohohot funny! Hahahahhahahahahhaa!" Ace exclaimed through his laughter while hoping Marshall wasn't gonna tickle his belly. Luckily, Marshall was still stuck tickling his sides and paws. After about two minutes, Marshall put both of his paws on Ace's belly. Ace's eyes went wide.

"N-no. Marshall, not the belly. Not the belly! Please, not..." Ace was cut off when Marshall began rubbing his belly at a fast pace. "Hahahhahahahahahahhaha! Noooohohohohoohohohohohohohooo! Hahahhahahahahahhahaha!" Ace laughed harder and tried to shake Marshall off him, but to no avail. Marshall was so busy tickling that he didn't notice that Ace was getting turned on. After about two more minutes, Marshall stopped. Ace was panting heavily from the tickle attack he received before getting up.

"Did you have to do that?" Ace asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, couldn't have you all depressed here." Marshall replied, looking at Ace nervously. To his surprise, Ace chuckled.

"You know... I kinda needed that." He said. "Thanks, Marshall. That tickling helped." He added.

Marshall smiled. "So you're not depressed anymore?" He asked.

"Nope! And what's more important, you helped me by not giving up. Thanks a lot." Ace replied.

Marshall giggled. "You're welcome." He replied before running off. Ace smiled at how Marshall helped him out, completely forgetting about a slight erection Marshall casued while rubbing his belly.

* * *

 **The following is not for children so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Ace walked back to the Lookout and into his pup-house. He laid down and was about to go get some sleep when he hears a knock on the door.

"Eeep! Who's there?" Ace asked, startled a bit.

"It's me, Skye. Can I come in?" Skye asked from the other side of the door.

"S-sure, why not? Ace said and opened the door, allowing Skye to enter. The moment Skye entered,, she spoke, "I heard Marshall managed to cheer you up."

"Yeah... you bet he did. And I bet Chase told him about tickling me." Ace said.

Skye giggled. "Yeah, I sometimes can't help myself when Chase tickles me. I go wild with laughter." She said.

Ace then grinned. "So you're ticklish?" He asked. Skye already wanted to beg Ace not to tickle her, but Ace, as if reading her mind spoke, "Don't worry, I won't tickle you. I'm already tickled out."

Skye sighed in relief, but soon noticed Ace's slight erection. "Um, Ace?"

"Yeah?" Ace asked.

"What happened to give you that?" Skye asked, pointing between Ace's hind paws. Ace looked down and blushed before quickly hiding it. "U-umm, probably when Marshall rubbed my belly." He said.

Skye giggled, then gets an idea. "Want me to take care of it?" She asked. Ace blushed like mad and started to back away.

"Wh-what? But wh-what about Chase? Won't he get mad?" He asked.

Skye looked at Ace in confusion. "What do you mean?" She aksed.

"W-well, Chase does have a crush on you." He said.

"Yeah, he does." Skye said with a small blush. "But... I have a crush on you."

Now it was Ace's turn to blush. Skye has a crush on him?

"And before you ask, Chase sent me to check on you." SHe added. "He saw that I had a thing for you so he told me his feelings."

"Ohh... and what was your answer?" Ace asked.

"When I told Chase that I have a crush on someone else, he somehow guessed it was you. At first, I was worried if he was going to berate me or worse, but he reassured me that it was okay and that he it was okay and that he understands." Skye explained and then got under the blanket. ace was in complete shock to what he just found out. But he didn't have time to think about that as he then felt a lick along his sheath. Ace had to cover his mouth with his paws to muffle the moans that were coming out as Skye continued licking, eventually making his member fully hard.

"Skye..." He said with a moan, but didn't say anything else.

Of course, neither of the two knew that Chase was standing outside Ace's pup-house and was hearing their moaning. He smiled .

"You take good care of her, Ace. She's now yours." He said with a small giggle.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Of course, I didn't go too far so to not make this a mix of two things I like. Now, the next chapter will be a lemon bestiality (Male humanxFemale pup). Feel free to suggest right at this moment and then I'll choose one to post. Also, I'm missing two truths/dares: one for Skye and one for Rubble. Until I get those, I can't post a truth or dare round. Also, any suggestion has to be via PM. Anyway, see ya next time, fellow readers.**


End file.
